Gone
by nickel1234
Summary: "Nina, can I speak with you dear?" Trudy called, her voice quavering. Nina got up from the couch where she was sitting next to Amber and made her way to the foyer. "Trudy what's wrong, you look as white as a sheet. Is everything ok?" Nina questioned scrunching her forehead in concern. "Nina, it-its Fabian he's been in an accident."


"Nina, can I speak with you dear?" Trudy called, her voice quavering. Nina got up from the couch where she was sitting next to Amber and made her way to the foyer. "Trudy what's wrong, you look as white as a sheet. Is everything ok?" Nina questioned scrunching her forehead in concern. "Nina, it-its Fabian he's been in an accident. He was hit while driving his motorcycle into town, I'm so sorry Nina. He…" Nina's mind began to race, Trudy was still talking but Nina could no longer hear her. Her face felt warm and sticky, though her brain had not yet registered that she was crying. By this time all the students were gathering in the foyer to see what was happening. Trudy informed the rest of the house; Nina was still frozen in shock. A wail escaped Amber's lips as Alfie held her tight, Mara and Patricia were crying and Jerome's eyes welled with tears. The front door opened revealing a confused Eddie, "What is going on, why everyone is crying?" he turned to Nina, "what's happening?" Nina's eyes were glazed over and she didn't respond. "Eddie" Patricia croaked, he turned his attention from Nina over to his girlfriend, "Fabian was in an accident, he is in the hospital. It's serious." It took Eddie a second to register what he had just been told. BANG! Eddies fist slammed into the wall, causing Nina to snap out of her daze. Where is he? Trudy where's Fabian!" She yelled, causing everyone to jump. Trudy quickly told Nina the name of the hospital, St. Catherine's medical center. Without a moment of hesitation Nina ran out the front door, the hospital was only three miles from Anubis house; she wasn't waiting for a cab. Nina had to get to Fabian now, before it was too late. As the door slammed shut, the others in Anubis were left with shocked expressions on their faces.

Nina ran through the automatic doors into the hospital lobby. "I'm looking for Fabian Rutter; please w-where is he?" The women behind the counter was a chubby women with short brown hair, she looked to be in her mid-forties, early fifties. She typed Fabian's name into the computer. "It says he is in ICU, upstairs on the fourth floor." Nina ran to the nearest stairwell, climbing as fast as her legs would talk her she quickly made it to the fourth level. Nina could see Fabian laying in one of the beds in the room; she ran up to the door but was hastily blocked. "Excuse me" called a nurse "you are not allowed in here, hey come over here." Nina ignored the nurse's demand as she darted over to Fabian's bed. Just before she was about to grab on to his hand, Nina was ripped away by security. "Put me down! He is my boyfriend, the fucking love of my life; I have a right to see him! Get your hands off me!" Nina screamed as she struggled to get out of the securities grip. Just as she was about to be lead out of the hospital, Fabian's parents arrived in the elevator, "Excuse me sir, she is with me" Fabian's mother said "I can handle her from here." As security released her and walked away, Fabian's mother embraced Nina in a hug.

The machines Fabian were hooked up to begin to beep rapidly, the nurses rushed to his bedside. "Were losing him, we have to get him into surgery now!"

One of the doctors came into the waiting room to talk to Fabian's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Rutter, Fabian came out of surgery but he is still in very critical condition. The impact of the car caused extensive damage to his body. I am sorry to inform you, but we are not sure Fabian will make it through the night. He is awake for now, you can go spend time with him" With these words Nina collapsed to the ground, She began to hyperventilate. She heard footsteps running towards her, then someone kneeled down and pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up to see it was Eddie, the rest of the Anubis gang was running down the corridor towards them. "Nina is he…" Eddie's voice trailed off to an inaudible whisper. "No, but the doctors don't know if her will survive the night." Nina cried into in chest.

Fabian's parents came out of his room, "Nina he is asking for you." Nina raised her head from her hands and got up from the chair she was sitting on. As she opened the door into Fabian's room her hand automatically shot up to cover her mouth. Fabian, her Fabian was covered in cuts, bruises and bandages; his left eye was barely open it was so swollen. Half of his face was a mixture of purple and pink, his right arm was already in a cast and his lip was spit in two. If his outside was this bad, Nina couldn't even imagine what the damage on the inside was. "Nina" Fabian said a simile appearing on his lips although it was quickly replaced with a look of pain as he tried to sit up. She walked over to him, "Fabian" she said unable to control the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Hey, come here" he cooed and patted his bed. Nina crawled next to him. "Please don't leave me" Nina cried. "I have to baby, I can't fight it anymore. The pain, it's-it's too much I'm so sorry. Look at me Nina" he lifted her chin up until she met his eyes, wiping away her tears he continued, "I Fabian Rutter will always love you. You are my everything Nins and it has been a privilege getting to be your boyfriend. The moment I saw you I fell in love, and then you smiled back at me because you knew. Nina Martin, you will always be my chosen one" "I love you too baby, more than I could ever express in words." Nina leaned in to kiss him, she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's getting cold in here Nina, I'm scared" "Don't be scared Fabian, I here, I'll always be here baby. Everything is going to be ok." They laid like that for a half hour. At 7:15pm Fabian's breathing began to slow. At 7:20 Fabian's heart gave out. Nina head rested on his chest, tears streaming down her face as the heart monitor beeped a steady monotone sound.

The funeral was two days later. Nina walked to the front of the church, her hands shaking like a leaf holding the piece of paper she had written the eulogy on. Nina cleared her throat and read:

"Fabian Rutter was not just any ordinary boy, he was special. He was born with a certain quality that made everybody want to be his friend, even if he just met you he made you feel as if you have been friends your entire life. Fabian was my first friend here in London and he was my first love. I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep: slowly than all at once. Fabian changed my life and he will be missed every single day. He showed me what true love truly is and I am grateful."

 **There you have it; I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was sad. I threw a FIOS quote in the eulogy but I'm sure you all caught it. Please review! I would love to hear some more ideas for other one-shots you would like to read.**


End file.
